


Sleepwalking

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Slash, Omorashi, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Underoos, what are you doing?” Tony asked out in confusion as he came to stand beside him. He frowned outright when he was ignored.“He appears to be sleepwalking Sir,” JARVIS said out quickly before his creator could do something to startle the child.“May never said anything about this, nor did Peter,” Tony said out softly before he gently moved the child out of position. He was so not about to have the kid flood the kitchen, as it was way too late to be cleaning up anything
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm alive and in good health, I just took a break from the fandom after I saw Endgame. It was like Harry Potter all over again for me, and I took a break then too because it hurts to write characters who have been killed off. I'm also in Australia, trying to live this Aussie life for a year, and I recently have gotten back into the fandom and so here is another part of the trials of Peter. 
> 
> He's the youngest he's been in my series, he somewhere between the ages of 10-12, I wanna say maybe and older 11 but not quite 12, I don't know you decide. It's not beta read, but then again my stories usually aren't. However I did use Grammarly, so it might be better than some of my other stories. Hope yall enjoy it.

Peter was excited and was trying to keep his cool. This was the very first time he would ever be staying over at Stark Tower. The Avengers were all currently staying at the compound and with Aunt May away this weekend, Tony had stepped up. 

It made the small pre-teen feel warm inside to know that Mr. Stark, actually liked him enough to let him spend the weekend at his house. How lucky was he? He giggled softly to himself, as he opened the back door of the car and got out. 

“Bye Happy,” Peter chirped out as he shut the door behind him.

“What are you telling me bye for? I’m coming up with you,” Happy said out gruffly as he followed after the child.

“How come you’re coming up with me?” Peter asked in confusion.

“I need to ask Tony something,” Happy replied with a shrug. Though he didn’t really, Tony was feeling a bit paranoid at the moment, that something could happen to Peter. Apparently this was the very first time where the kid was going to spend a night over at the tower. 

“Oh,” Peter said out easily and he pushed the button for the elevator once he had gotten inside. His eyes were wide as he looked around the garage, all of Tony’s cars were here. He would have to come down and check them out when he got the chance. He wanted to pretend to drive in a few of them and then send the pics to Ned. 

“Don’t even think about going for a joy ride,” Happy said when he saw how the child’s eyes strayed over to one of the cars.

“I’m not, I can’t even sit in the front seat, so I know I can’t drive yet. But I can pretend,” the little boy said happily.

“Yes you can,” Happy said in amusement.

“How come we didn’t go through the lobby?” Peter asked out curiously as the elevator started heading up.

“Too many eyes,” Happy said out quietly before he fell silent, he knew if he engaged the child the boy would never stop talking.

Peter sighed but he was used to the man doing this and simply watched the screen as the numbers climbed up until they got to their floor. He stepped out of the elevator and dropped his bag before he went to explore. Well, that was the plan until he made it to the kitchen and saw a plate with a sub sandwich, chips, and cookies. He knew it was for him and eagerly headed to the table to sit down.

“Wash your hands' kid, you literally just came from school,” Happy said out dryly having followed the child as he texted Tony even though he was sure the man knew they were here.

Peter sighed dramatically but obediently hurried over towards the kitchen sink to wash his hands, He dried them on the tea towel that was hanging up and went to take a seat at the table.

“Hey Happy, thanks for bringing him up,” Tony said out cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen. “Hey Underoos, if you want another sandwich, it’s in the fridge,” he told the little boy as he went over to the refrigerator to grab the milk so he could pour the child a drink.

“Okay, and thank you, Tony,” Peter said out shyly.

He had never really called the man this before even though he had been told he could, May had said that if he wanted his and Tony’s relationship to grow, he had to stop addressing him so formally. She had actually said that Tony would be thrilled if he called him Dad, but that had scared him. Especially because he didn’t think he had ever confided in her that he wanted to call his father figure that. It was scary sometimes how spot on the adults in his life could be.

Tony grinned before he schooled his face, before waving goodbye to Happy. He hoped that Peter continued to call him by his name, which is why he didn’t draw attention to it. “After you eat, I was thinking we can do a tour so you won’t be lost and, so you can see your room. I decorated it for you, but if you don’t like it, or want something else we can totally do that too,” Tony told the little boy, turning to look at the child so he could get his reaction to that. 

Peter didn’t disappoint, a wide grin overtaking his face as he thought about Tony decorating his room here. This was so cool! “I’m sure I’ll love it,” the little boy gushed out excitedly.

“Maybe, but if you don’t we can always change it,” Tony said out, ignoring the warmth in his chest at the child’s excitement because he had put it there.

“I will love it, especially cause you did it,” Peter said out happily before he turned back to eat his snack.

Tony cleared his throat slightly after the child’s words because some kind of emotion was lodged in his throat and he didn’t know what it was. He headed over to grab a glass of water for himself after placing the plastic cup full of milk in front of the little boy. 

“Thank you,” Peter said politely as he pulled the cup to his mouth so he could drink it. This snack was everything and it was hitting the spot perfectly. He was always extra hungry after school because the standard meal at lunch was never enough for him and May couldn’t afford to add onto it. It wasn’t a huge deal, especially when he ignored it.

Tony was watching the child eat, noting quietly to himself how quickly the child was eating. It seemed to his eyes that the boy was starving. “How was school?” He asked out conversationally.

“Good, I’m glad it’s the weekend though, I get to spend two whole days with you,” Peter gushed out shyly.

Tony smiled at the child who he was quickly starting to see as his own and how had that happened? “Okay, what did you have for lunch?” He asked out curiously.

“A cheeseburger with fries, some juice, and an apple,” Peter said out honestly.

“Was it enough?” Tony asked out quietly as he turned to look directly at the child.

Peter bit his lip for a moment before he shook his head from side to side. It was hard to lie when Tony’s eyes were looking dead at him. “No, but it’s okay, Aunt May can’t afford to add extras every day for me. Sometimes Ned gives me snacks that he doesn’t want,” the little boy said out easily like it wasn’t a big deal. He wasn’t dying, he was just super hungry all the time.

“That’s not okay, not at all kiddo, I’ll fix it,” Tony said out quickly. He would go and top up the child’s lunch account, that way he could eat as much as he wanted every day. And make sure that when the funds got low, it would get credited it from his account. His kid wasn’t going to go hungry.

“Okay,” Peter said with a pleased smile, he almost couldn’t wait until Monday. But he wasn’t going to rush his weekend time with Tony. He got up to grab the other sandwich and eagerly looked at Tony. “Am I allowed to eat in my room or in the living room or does food have to stay in the kitchen?” He asked out curiously.

“Food doesn’t have to stay in the kitchen, just if you make a mess, tell me so I can get someone to clean it,” Tony said out honestly.

“Kay, then I want to do the tour, or I want to see my room please,” Peter said out happily. 

Tony nodded and started heading out of the kitchen, pointing out different rooms as he did. “This is the living room, this is where we’re gonna watch a movie tonight,” Tony said out happily.

“Is this where the Avengers watch movies?” Peter asked out curiously. 

“No that’s on the common floor, we are in the Penthouse and this is solely my space, and now yours,” Tony informed him.

“Cool, I want to see my room please,” Peter said out excitedly. He could check everything else out later. 

“Okay,” Tony said in amusement before he headed down the hallway and stopped at a room in the middle of it. “My room is at the end of the hall, it’s in the center. If you need something, food, comfort or what have you, and it’s in the middle of the night I’ll be in there, so feel free to come on in,” he told the little boy sincerely.

“Kay, thanks a heap Tony,” Peter said with a bright grin on his face before he turned to open up the do his room. As he stepped inside the lights flashed on courtesy of JARVIS, and Peter’s mouth fell wide open as he looked around. It was the coolest room he had ever seen. It was first and foremost decked out as an Avenger’s room with bits of Star Wars and Harry Potter thrown all over as well. He was so excited he couldn’t even speak just yet.

Tony was watching the child as he excitedly checked out his room, and he was thrilled the little boy loved it. It gave him a sense of pride. Though he had no idea why he was feeling this way. He had never really thought he would take this much interest in a child’s well being and likes and dislikes. But he really wanted Peter to love it here. 

“What do you think kiddo, will it do?” Tony asked out playfully,

“Yes it’s amazing,” Peter gushed out happily as he bounced from once part of the room to the other. This was heaven, in addition to the new toys in the corner, he also had a section of the room that was dedicated to gaming, he could see a Nintendo Switch and he was itching to play. Ned had one of those and now he did too.

He wasn’t sure what to try first and as he went towards the LEGO part of the room, he felt it. It was the unmistakeable pressure in his lower abdomen, that now that he was aware of it, was quite urgent. He stopped short and turned to look at the man. 

“You ready for more of the tour or did you want to play in your room for a little bit?” Tony asked the child out curiously. 

Peter knew he should go back to the tour because he then would be able to find out where the bathroom was, but he was a little boy and his excitement was winning out over his common sense today. 

“I want to play in my room please,” Peter said out happily before he headed over to the brand new box of Star Wars LEGO’s and started opening it. He had seen this kit on television with May but the price had been way out of her budget. He was thrilled that Tony had somehow known he had wanted this. 

“Okay, I’m going to be in my office for a bit, filling out some paperwork, if you need me, just ask JARVIS and he’ll get me,” Tony told him. He wasn’t going to hover, not to mention he wanted to go fix Peter’s lunch account before he forgot.

“Okay, see you later,” Peter said out easily not even looking up as he started opening up the first bag so he could build his new Star Wars ship.

Tony chuckled and closed the kid’s door on his way out. He was over the moon at the kid’s reaction and since this was so new for him he wanted to bask in it. 

“Shall I set up the Baby Monitor Protocols that you put into place for the child sir?” JARVIS asked out as a courtesy because he had already done it anyway.

“Yes of course,” Tony said, he wanted to be in the know when it came to his little intern. Still grinning into himself, he headed towards his office, he had a couple of things he needed to get done while Peter played.

Peter got into is LEGO building, ignoring his bladder and only focusing on the task at hand, which is why when he stood up about an hour later, he was very surprised when he found himself clutching his crotch for dear life as he bent over the waist. Uh oh!

JARVIS was watching as he always was and had even sent little Warning tones to the boy, for the past 60 minutes but he had been ignored. He said nothing and simply turned to look at his creator.

“Sir, as part of the baby monitor protocol, I wanted to inform you that the child’s bladder capacity currently sits at 75%, and he’s becoming very aware that his situation is getting dire,” Jarvis said out truthfully.

“Seriously?” Tony said with a sigh taking off his glasses and standing up. He stretched before making his way wards the door. And here he thought that the child was old enough to know when he needed to go. He shook his head as he started making his way down the hall.

Peter had managed to get out of his bent over position but he hadn’t been able to remove his hand from his crotch. He was so desperate that he didn’t even think about asking JARVIS to get Tony, he just ran over to his door and went out of his room. He was 

soon taken over by some mild panic as he realized he didn’t even know where the bathroom even was.

“Underoos?” Tony called out when he saw the little boy running out of his room.

“I hafta use the baffroom right now,” Peter replied back urgently, turning to look at Tony with a distressed look on his face.

“I can see that,” Tony said dryly, glad at least the child wasn’t trying to deny it. 

“I don’t know where the toilet is,” Peter told the man desperately and he jumped up in down in his spot while he waited for Tony to come to him.

“Kiddo it’s right across from your room,” Tony said with a wince, he had forgotten to mention that. No wonder the kid had waited so long.

“Oh,” Peter said out in surprise before he rushed over to the door, and opened it. He left it wide open as his bladder throbbed painfully as he caught sight of the toilet. He hobbled to it before he started trying to undo his pants in time. 

Tony hurried down the hall, coming to stand in the doorway since the child had left the door wide open. “Do you need help?” He asked out curiously as from his angle the little boy looked like he was struggling.

“No I got it,” Peter said quickly, though it became apparent soon after he said that, that he really didn’t have it at all. He couldn’t let go of himself long enough to unbuckle his pants.

“Are you sure kiddo, I’m right here and I can help you,” Tony said out in concern, as the child about turned himself into a pretzel. 

“I'm not sure, and I don’t got it, I need help,” Peter said out frantically as he stamped his feet and danced in place, in a full-on potty dance.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming, hold on,” Tony said out quickly as he rushed into the bathroom, getting to his knees so he could get the child’s pants down in time,

“Hurry,” the little boy pleaded out urgently as he jumped up and down in place.

Tony sighed before he quickly batted away the child’s hands, undoing the button with ease before he unzipped the child pants and started tugging them down. He had felt the dampness on the child’s jeans when he had moved the boy's hands so he knew his kiddo was cutting it close.

Peter turned towards the bowl, pulling himself out, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He had started to go even before he had been ready, he only hoped Tony hadn’t noticed that. “Whew,” he breathed out softly as his forceful stream poured out of him.

“This is partly my fault, but why didn’t you ask JARVIS where the bathroom was or I don’t know, ask him to get me for you?” Tony asked out curiously, as he watched the child relieve himself. That had been stressful.

“I was too busy playing,” Peter said out honestly, he hadn’t wanted to get up because he was having so much fun building the kit. 

“I see,” Tony said out slowly, he wondered if he needed to set a timer or something with JARVIS before he shook his head. It had only happened once, he would wait, because he didn’t want to feel like he was making the child go, the boy was in school after all. And he knew when he needed to go.

“I won’t do it again,” Peter said out quickly when his mentor fell silent.

“Yes you will, and it’s fine, you’re a kid it happens. I’m not angry or anything,” Tony told him out honestly. 

“Okay,” Peter said out happily before his stream started to trickle off. He wasn’t embarrassed to have Tony in the bathroom with him. They were both boys after all, not to mention he saw this man as a father. “Can we go check out your lab now?” He asked out hopefully.

“Of course we can, wash your hands when you’re done and we can,” Tony said out easily.

“Sir, do you not wish to address what just happened with the child? Or at least remind him to change his clothes, as they are more then a Little wet and he will risk irritation on his skin if he leaves it too long,” JARVIS said out quietly through the earpiece.

Tony frowned because he hadn’t thought about that. He didn’t want to just spring it up on the child, Peter didn’t seem to be upset or embarrassed and he wanted to keep it that way. He raised an eyebrow however when he noticed the child pulling his clothes up.

“Okay,” Peter answered out happily before he pulled up his wet underwear grimacing at the feeling before he pulled up his damp pants. They would dry, it would just be uncomfortable for a while. 

“Actually kiddo, I wanted to get your opinion on something first,” Tony said out easily, once he caught sight of the child’s face.

“My opinion on what?” Peter asked out curiously as he ran his hands under the water in the sink.

“These comfy clothes,” Tony said out truthfully as he walked out of the bathroom and went into the child’s room. 

“If I never said your closet and dressers are filled with clothes that you can wear, or bring back to your home with May. Everything in this room belongs to you,” Tony told the little boy as he headed over to the walk-in closet and headed for the section that housed the character and animal onesies. “Which one do you want to put on?”

Peter was speechless because yeah he had known that he could play with his toys here but he could even bring it back home with him? This was the best day of his whole life, he was sure of it.

“The giraffe one,” Peter said out quickly, not allowing his eyes to stray over to the Iron Man one like he wanted too. He didn’t want the man to think he was obsessed with him, he was just his biggest fan. 

Tony raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. He was unsure where this sudden shyness was coming from, but it was rather cute. “That’s fine, and then you can wear your new Iron man underwear underneath it,” he said out easily. He wasn’t going to make the child uncomfortable. “I’ll wait outside your room for you,” he told the boy easily.

Peter didn’t say anything to that because he was getting that warm feeling in his stomach again, the adults in his life really did know him. He grinned at the man’s back as he left before He turned to grab the Iron Man onesie. Tony wasn’t going to judge him.

~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~

The time in the lab passed by quicker then Peter would have liked, though if he was being honest, that whole Friday night was over before he knew it. They had tinkered in the lab and had an amazing pizza dinner, and he got to eat as much as he wanted(which was a lot!). They then watched a couple of movies before he finally went to bed with a huge smile on his face. Definitely the best day ever!

~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~£~

Tony carefully shut the child’s door behind him as he walked out and headed to his own room. Normally he wouldn’t be heading to bed this early as it was only 11 pm, but he knew his kiddo would probably be up early and he wanted to be up with him. Today had been one of the best days in his life and he couldn’t wait for what tomorrow might bring. He knew that JARVIS would alert him if Peter needed him in the night, and with that last thought, Tony fell asleep.

“Sir, could you please assist the child, it appears that he is attempting to use the trash can in the kitchen as a urinal,” JARVIS said out urgently a few hours later. 

Tony’s eyes shot open as his brain quickly processed what his A.I. had just said. He was already out of bed, and out of the room before he was even fully woken up. “Times it JARVIS?” He mumbled out as hurried to the kitchen.

“It’s 3:30 am sir,” The A.I. Replied out promptly.

“Great,” Tony mumbled little before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Thankfully the lights were already on and dim and he could make out the trademark stance that the little boy was in. He hurried over to the child, wondering what he was thinking.

“Underoos, what are you doing?” Tony asked out in confusion as he came to stand beside him. He frowned outright when he was ignored.

“He appears to be sleepwalking Sir,” JARVIS said out quickly before his creator could do something to startle the child.

“May never said anything about this, nor did Peter,” Tony said out softly before he gently moved the child out of position. He was so not about to have the kid flood the kitchen, as it was way too late to be cleaning up anything. 

“I doubt the child even knows, as he is currently unaware of anything right now,” JARVIS explained out.

“Great and waking him up is a bad idea why?” Tony asked tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off his headache. 

“Because he will be disoriented at best and terrified and hysterical at the very least. Simply put we don’t have enough experience with the child in this state to judge where his frame of mind will be if we woke him up. It’s not advised sir,” JARVIS replied out dryly.

“Noted,” Tony said with a sigh. He didn’t want to bring out the hysterics this late at night. His eyes followed the child who he could see scratching at the wall or something and he furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. “What’s he doing?” He asked out curiously.

“Well, his bladder capacity currently sits at 87%, so I assume he is looking for the toilet. You didn’t give him a proper tour earlier, so it’s not unusual in his sleepy state that he doesn’t know where anything is,” The A.I. said out in a snarky but amused tone. 

“It’s way too early for sass JARVIS, I’ll make sure to give him a real tour when we wake Later on today,” Tony said dryly. 

“Perhaps you can assist,” JARVIS said quietly, ignoring his creator's words, especially when he heard the child whine.

“I gotta go,” the little boy sleepy whined out before he started pulling down his pajama bottoms.

Tony had been about to ask his A.I. how he was supposed to assist him when he saw the kid, actually starting to pull his pants down right then and there. 

“Underoos, no this is not the bathroom,” he said calmly as he hurried over to the child and quickly pulled his pants back up.

Peter made a frown, his sleep brain unsure of what exactly was happening. Why had his pants come back up again? “It’s a ‘mergency, and I hafta go,” the little boy mumbled out, as his hands went back to his waist.

Tony blew out a breath before he grabbed the child’s hand to lead him to the bathroom. He was floored and confused when he found that the child had planted himself and refused to move. Peter was never like this when he was awake. He was always easy going and he was always content to follow Tony anywhere. What the hell was going on?

“Kid you know I can’t pick you up,” Tony said out with a sigh, even though he knew that wasn’t necessarily true. The child was very small for his age, and Tony knew it was a source of teasing at school if Happy was to be believed, and he was.

“We both know that is a lie sir, the child is in the 5th percentile regarding both his weight and height,” JARVIS murmured out.

Tony sighed at that information; because he knew he would need to talk to Peter and May about making sure that the little boy had enough food to eat. He wanted him to grow big and strong. He shook his head, wondering what the hell had gotten into him, and focused on the situation at hand. 

“Peter, come on you have to go right? Follow me,” Tony said gently as he tugged on the child’s arm to get him to move.

Peter shook his head silently before the little boy took a seat on the floor with a frown. He crossed his arms with a pout as he did a sit down potty dance on the floor.

“What are you doing? You’re never like this when you’re awake, are you even Peter?” Tony said in amusement with a shake of his head. He walked behind the child and lifted him up under his arms.

“Stop it, Daddy, you’re gonna make me haff an accident,” Peter mumbled out quietly. If the little boy hadn’t been sleeping, his tone would have sounded more urgent. Though if he had been awake he would have never said what he did.

Tony choked on his saliva and nearly dropped the child when he heard how he was addressed. He didn’t know how to feel, but he definitely wasn’t expecting a pleased feeling throughout his entire body. He knew that their relationship had developed a bit more to where Tony was seeing him more than just that smart kid. 

But he didn’t know that Peter was seeing him as a father figure. Did May know about this? Would she try to stop their new relationship if she did? He didn’t know what to do, but he did know one thing. He would need to make sure this video evidence was protected and saved. That way even if May decided to take Peter away, Tony would always have this. 

“You’re not going to have an accident, we are nearly there,” Tony said out thickly as he carried the child the rest of the way to the bathroom. He set the boy in front of the toilet and backed up, looking perplexed when the little boy didn’t do anything.

“Your assistance is still needed sir,” JARVIS said out patiently.

“This is crossing some type of line isn’t it JARVIS?” Tony asked softly as he watched the sleepy child, do some kind of desperation dance in place. 

“It’s not, you are his other guardian or rather his other parent. This is something all parents have to deal with, I can assure this won’t be the worst thing you have to do regarding your child. If you continue to overthink the situation, the child’s bladder is going to fail and then you’re going to have to clean him up. And we both know you aren’t ready for that,” JARVIS said out honestly.

That snapped Tony out of his stupor, because his A.I. Was definitely correct. He couldn’t imagine Peter not waking up during the cleaning process and he knew the child would be hysterical. He nodded silently to himself before he hurried over to help him. It was just like today, only Peter wasn’t awake.

He slid down the child’s pajama pants and underwear before he turned him around and sat him down on the seat. He took the little boy’s hand and guided it so he could push his own little member down. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the child’s fast stream hit the water below.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Tony murmured out fondly as he took a seat on the edge of the tub, so he could wait for his child to finish.

Peter didn’t answer of course as he was still asleep, though his stream didn’t take that long this time and quickly cut off.

Tony stood up and got the little boy’s pants righted up before picking him up. Peter was asleep and he wasn’t about to try to get him to walk. He carried the too light child to his room and laid him on the bed. 

Since the little boy was asleep, he bent down and carefully kissed the top of his curly head, unsure of what parental urge had come over him. He didn’t know why but it felt right to do it. Smiling at the child he quietly made his way out of the room and headed back to his room.


End file.
